


Oliver Queen X Fem-Reader – Safe

by writeyouin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: This is the original request: You're Thea's best friend, also co-manager of her club Verdant. You meet Oliver, Thea's brother and the bad boy getting in the way to your heart. One night you were closing up and ended up walking home to find yourself in trouble. Oliver aka Green Arrow had been following you to make sure you're safe. You get hurt in the crossfire and he takes you back to his lab. Scared and confused, his touch made you feel a lot safer. You thank him with having sex with him.





	1. A Rescue

You fought your way through Verdant, aiming to get to Thea who you helped manage the club; you needed her signature to agree to a new order of furniture. It was never an easy task, finding someone in the sea of faces across the club floor, yet the paperwork needed to be signed today or the order would be cancelled. You stood on your tiptoes in order to see above everyone, someone pushed past you, knocking you backwards into another patron.

“OY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING GIRLY?!”

You turned around to face a meaty, bald man, adorned with fierce looking tattoos. Upon closer inspection, you saw that you’d spilt his pint over him, soaking his shirt entirely.

Slipping into full business mode you responded, “I am so sorry sir, I didn’t mean to disrupt your evening. As co-manager of Verdant allow me to extend my deepest apologies and get you free drinks for tonight.”

The man grabbed your arm firmly, dragging you close enough to smell his foul breath, tainted with stale alcohol, “Sorry isn’t gonna cut it.”

The grip on your arm tightened causing you to gasp out in pain, you tried to pull away in protest, which only made the pain worse. An unforgiving hand rested on the man’s shoulder, he craned his neck to face Oliver Queen, “The lady apologised, now either you let her go and take the offer or I call security and throw you out myself.”

It was unusual how you found Oliver’s statement to sound both friendly and threatening simultaneously. The man glared at him, clearly weighing out his options, finally, he released you, passing by with a growl of, “This isn’t over.”

You turned to face Oliver, although this was your first time meeting him you recognised him from all the previous news coverage.

“Mr Queen,” you shouted to be heard over the noise of the crowd, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m-”

“(F/N) (L/N).” Oliver finished with a smile, “Yes, I know all about you.”

“You do?”

“Of course, I make it my business to know who my sister claims to be her best friend; it seems she made an excellent choice in you.”

You were suddenly glad for the clubs flashing lights which hid the crimson peppering your cheeks in a blush. Before you stood the elusive Oliver Queen, bad boy extraordinaire, who not only knew who you were but had also saved you from a potentially dangerous situation. From the way Thea talked about him you had expected someone distant and mean, of course you didn’t know him well enough to judge but he had made a lasting first impression of someone with integrity and honour.

You blinked rapidly and looked away from him, realising that you’d been staring, “I uh, never thanked you.”

Oliver nodded and took a step back, “It’s fine, just make sure you’re careful, guys like that are dangerous.”

“And what about guys like you, Mr Queen?”

You didn’t know what made you ask the question and although Oliver heard it he was already walking away, disappearing into the throng of the club.

* * *

It had been several weeks since your first meeting with Oliver Queen and you couldn’t get him out of your head. The way he moved, spoke, and acted filled your waking moments with pleasant imaginings of how the two of you would be as a couple. You had even taken to visiting Thea more at the house in the hopes of catching the smallest glimpse of him. Your plan worked to an extent, while waiting for Thea you had come face-to-face with Oliver multiple times and while you always got the feeling he was hiding something, you couldn’t help but feel that he was always happy to see you. You didn’t care if it was impossible or if Oliver truly was as distant as described, you only cared to remember him as the saviour he had been.

You were just imagining whether he’d call you by a pet name when your phone interrupted the illusion, you checked the caller ID, answering instantly when you saw it was Thea.

“Hey Thea, what’s up?”

“(Y/N), thank God you answered, where are you?” Thea asked hastily.

“In the Glades, I was just about to get a taxi home, why?”

“I need you to drop by the club and lock up. The furniture guys left it open and I’m nowhere nearby to help. I swear, if anything’s been stolen then I will be right on their asses for this. I made it very clear to them where the spare keys are and-”

“Thea, calm down.” You cut her off, “I’m on my way there now, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Thea calmed down, “Ring me if anything’s out of place.”

“Bye Thea.” You laughed, hanging up to head to the club.

When you got to Verdant you explored a little to make sure nothing was out of place, once you were satisfied that everything was alright you set up the security systems and headed out, locking the doors as you left.

Oliver – No, tonight he was the Vigilante – stalked across the roof tops much like a tiger hunting its prey. He couldn’t believe how reckless you were being, walking alone through the Glades at night. Although there was an entire city to protect and multiple names left to cross off the list, Oliver couldn’t help but feel that it was you that needed to be protected. After all, the man you had oh so innocently spilt a drink on was none other than Victor Mirin, a gang leader who profited from drug smuggling; Oliver had planned to leave Mirin until some of the more dangerous city criminals had been taken care of but then you had upset the gang lord and Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling that you weren’t safe.

A call from Diggle distracted Oliver for a moment, however a moment was all it took, by the end of the call your screams pierced the quiet of the night. Oliver ran to the rooftops’ edge to examine the situation. You were held in place by a tanned man who looked like he’d seen too many steroids in his life, one hand was covering your mouth to stop you from making any further noise. Victor Mirin himself stood in front of you monologuing about how the city used to respect him, he was casually waving a small, black handgun around as if it were a mere children’s’ toy. As part of Mirin’s intimidation technique there were four more hired guns, each equipped with M16A4 assault rifles; Oliver made a mental note to find the supplier of the weapons which were military grade.

Desperate tears stained your cheeks, nothing could describe the fear that was coursing through you. You couldn’t get over the fact that the people closest to you would turn on the news the next day and see that you’d been gunned down in an alley; then again, with the level of crime in the Glades, you might not even be mentioned at all, just another Jane Doe in the morgue.

You looked up, searching the sky for an answer, and found yourself astounded to see the silhouette of the infamous vigilante. He held a finger to his lips, your eyes moved to the ground so you wouldn’t give him away. The silence didn’t last long as an arrow whizzed overhead, finding its mark in a pipe, the gas it released obscured Oliver from view as he jumped down to attack.

Guns fired left, right and centre while the gang shot randomly with the faintest glimmer of hope that they would hit their target. You felt a piercing pain in the soft flesh below your ribs as a stray bullet ripped through it. Sliding down against the alley wall, you held a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. You weren’t sure exactly how long it was till the alley fell silent and the fighting stopped. All you were aware of was the rapid beating of your heart, they sudden lack of air, and the sweat that was slowly drenching your body.

“Are you okay?” The vigilante’s voice echoed around you, he was surveying the scene around him instead of looking at you.

You tried to focus on his voice, then with a shaky laugh you answered, “I-I t-think I’ve j-just been s-shot.”

“WHAT?!”

Oliver threw all caution to the wind and rushed over to you. Even in the darkness of the night there was no mistaking the flowing blood soaking through your shirt; there would be no time for a hospital to fix this, he would have to do it himself at the hideout. He picked you up, trying not to jostle you as he ran.

“(Y/N), stay with me now, tell me something about yourself okay, just don’t fall asleep,” Oliver demanded.

You tried to sort through the jumbled thoughts your bran was sending you, “…’s nice you know m’ name.” You mumbled drowsily.

The remaining light dimmed slowly away until you were no longer aware of the world around you, the last thing you were sure of was a searing hot pain and your name being shouted repeatedly.

* * *

You fidgeted stiffly, wondering how your bed had grown to be so cold and uncomfortable; was it possible that you had fallen onto the floor?

“Don’t get up too fast.” A familiar voice commanded.

Your eyes snapped open as a rush of memories flooded through you. You jolted up, instantly regretting the action as a new wave of pain burned through you.

“Easy, be careful there,” the vigilante came to your aid, wrapping his arms around your shoulders for support.

Only, it wasn’t the vigilante; you were sat face to face with Oliver Queen. A multitude of questions exploded in your brain and yet the best you could manage was a croaky, “That’s how you knew my name.”

Oliver grasped your meaning, nodding in consent, “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” you lied, putting a brave face on, “you?”

“I wasn’t shot.” He backed away slightly, standing next to a tray of medical tools and what remained of your blood-soaked shirt.

“Can I start asking stuff now or do I have to commit to an oath that says I won’t tell anyone you’re the vigilante?”

Oliver’s lips twitched amusedly, “I’ll take your word for it, ask away and I’ll answer the best I can, you’ve earned that much.”

“Does Thea know about this?”

“No and I want it to stay that way.”

“What did you do to me?” You looked to where the bullet had been, there was now a thick, padded bandage taped over it.

“Unfortunately I couldn’t get you to a hospital so I did the best with what I had and cauterised the wound here. It was a clean entry and exit. It’ll leave a scar though, sorry about that.”

“Sorry? Oliver, you just saved my life and you’re sorry.”

“Moving on.”

You took a deep breath and asked the question that was really weighing down on you, “Are the men in the alley dead?”

There was a slight hesitation before you received an answer, “Yes.”

A wave of nausea passed over you at how calm Oliver was despite having killed people, no matter how evil they had been.

“Oh God, oh God, they’re dead. No-no-no-no-” you stuttered sickly, moving to get up.

Oliver grabbed your shoulders again, holding you in place on the metal table, “(Y/N), I know this seems scary but please stay calm.”

The warmth of his touch and tranquil composure served you well, lulling you into a sense of security.

Oliver looked down to you again, “Are you going to be okay?”

You stared at him, then with a tentative movement you leaned up, brushing your lips lightly against his.

“(Y/N),” he whispered, “What’re you-”

“Shh.” You pressed your finger lightly to his lips, “You make me feel safe… please let me be safe.”

When there was no argument you got up, slowly this time, leaning against Oliver for support. He placed a hand to the small of your back, “Why?”

“I never thanked you.”

You kissed him again, before he had the chance to push you away. Your hand ran against the stubble on his chin, his lips were smoother than imagined, and within that one kiss you were allowed to lose yourself, forgetting the earlier attack. For Oliver, it had been all too long since he had allowed himself to be intimate with someone, let alone someone who knew both sides of him; with you he didn’t have to choose between being Oliver Queen and the Vigilante, with you he could be both.

All too soon the kiss ended, you made up for that with hungry nibbles to his neck, leaving marks where your teeth grazed. Oliver lifted you carefully back onto the table, perching you on the edge.

“Take off your bra,” he ordered, the commanding tone of his voice sent shivers up your spine.

You did as he said while he, in turn removed his hooded vest. You didn’t have time to eye up his scars before he began fondling your breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing over the nipples; you began panting uncontrollably, all too aware of how wet he was making you. You were sure that the foreplay could have gone on forever but you were impatient, having fantasised about this moment nightly for weeks, albeit not in a hideout or with a gunshot wound but you had dreamt about it nonetheless.

You unzipped his pants, allowing him to remove them and his underwear, you slipped off your own, discarding them to the floor during the process. You rolled back onto the table, pulling Oliver with you so he was hovering above you.

“Is this really alright?” Oliver asked raggedly, his eyes dark with desire.

You pulled him down for another starved kiss, “Does that answer your question?” You breathed with a smile.

Oliver still looked a little unconvinced. You reached down, grabbing his member and rubbing up and down. Occasionally you would alternate your speed, when Oliver couldn’t take anymore he thrust his hand into your slick pussy, feeling between the wet folds.

“You shouldn’t tease me like that,” he growled throatily, “It only makes me do things like this.”

He pinched your clitoris, “Fuck,” you screamed in pure ecstasy, “Stop playing and let me cum already.”

Oliver was about to enter you when a panicked thought intervened, “What about protection?”

“Implant.” You huffed back, he was still playing with your clitoris.

Accepting your answer Oliver removed his hand, burying himself into you with a murmured, “Shit.”

“Holy hell Oliver,” you cried out as a fresh combination of pleasure and pain overcame you, the gunshot adding fiery torment despite how delicate Oliver was trying to be; it made his every move all the more sensual.

“(Y/N),” he rasped, “Fuck, I wanted this for so long.”

You raked your nails across his back, whimpering his name repeatedly. Hearing you so reliant on him sent Oliver over the edge, with a jerky motion he stopped, cumming inside you; the sensation sent you reeling into a delayed orgasm of your own as the world around you seemed to darken slightly.

You fought to keep consciousness. Oliver pulled out, rolling onto the edge of the small table and taking you on top of him so that you could both remain there for a while. You sighed contently, enjoying the peace for a short while.

“That was one hell of a thank you.” Oliver broke the silence after a few minutes.

“Yeah… you should see it when I apologise,” you joked back.

Oliver smiled, then asked something that was troubling him, “What do you want from me?”

“What?” Your brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m a vigilante who hunts criminals, I want to be with you but… can you be with someone who won’t always be there?”

You craned your neck to look at him, “I think I can manage that, can you be with someone who’s your sisters best friend?”

“I think I can manage that,” he echoed, stroking your arms languidly.

“Then we have a deal.”

 


	2. An Unexpected Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Request: Thank you, I am thinking for part 2 that the implant was ineffective and she winds up pregnant. She is scared to tell Oliver, Thea realizes that something is wrong with her since she won't drink alcohol. She calls Oliver and reveals her secret to him, unaware that Thea was listening. Thea gets excited that the two people she wanted to get together, actually got together. How does he react to the news that hes going to be a father?

“So?” You asked Doctor Morag, a patronising man who had performed a multitude of tests on you during the past few hours, “What’s wrong with me?”

Doctor Morag placed a hand on your knee with a smile that was almost as sleazy as his voice, “Isn’t it obvious? You are currently experiencing the best thing a woman can go through, Miss (L/N).”

He stared at you expectantly as if you would jump up and exclaim the answer he was waiting for; instead, you stared at him blankly from your position on the chair opposite.

“You’re pregnant.” He announced, gleefully.

Outrage flooded through you as well as disgust and revulsion towards the doctor, “How dare you?!” You exploded, jumping up and causing Doctor Morag to take an uneasy step back. “First, I want to know where you get off telling women that pregnancy is the ‘best thing that can ever happen to them.’ Only women have the right to decide that, and to some it is wonderful, but to others, well- My point is that you don’t get to decide. Second, I cannot be pregnant because I have an implant-”

“Excuse me!” Doctor Morag interrupted cautiously, “Didn’t you get the hospital’s previous message?”

“No, I did not. Perhaps you could fill me in.”

“The uh, hospital sent you a letter over a month ago, to tell you your implant expired and needs removing. We believed you would make an appointment-”

“Hang on-” Doctor Morag flinched when you held up your hand, “You waited an entire month for me to call back without ever bothering to check that I received said letter?”

“W-well, the uh hospital is very busy and-”

“And what? Doesn’t have a secretary? Ran out of printer ink? Save it.” You walked towards the exit, deciding not to waste any more time on the doctor, “I’ll figure this out on my own.”

* * *

As much as you wanted to be alone to mull over the thoughts drilling into your head, you had to meet Thea to discuss the matter of a new DJ to take over when the current one left. The taxi ride to Verdant didn’t provide any insight into your predicament, instead it left you with one question taking prescience over the rest: Should you tell Oliver or would that be a selfish way of avoiding the problem by making him decide?

There was no time to ponder the question as the taxi pulled up to Verdant. Upon entering, you found Thea sat at the bar holding an IPad filled with applicants and their music samples.

You hopped onto a stool next to her, “How far along are we?”

“I’ve weeded out the complete crap, now it’s down to the process of elimination.” She responded, pushing a second IPad towards you.

“Great.” You plastered on a smile, “How many left?”

“Seventy-three.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish. Here,” Thea pushed a glass of wine towards you, “you’re gonna need it.”

“Thanks.” You took an automatic sip before remembering your pregnancy and spitting it back into the glass.

Thea peered at you curiously, “You okay?”

“Uh… sure, it’s um- I went on a complete bender last night and I still haven’t quite recovered.”

“Oh come on. How is it that I look like complete shit after a bender but you come out looking as fresh as a daisy?”

“Just lucky I guess.”

“Okay, you’re doing this sober, more’s the pity. Better get started or we’ll be here forever.”

“Yep.” You agreed, glad for the distraction work provided.

* * *

You soon settled into a daily routine of going to work, meeting friends, coming home, and staring at your phone whilst weighing up the pros and cons of telling Oliver; it was a vicious circle that always ended with you putting the task off till the next day. You didn’t know whether it was fortunate or not that Oliver was busy playing the role of the Vigilante; it meant that you couldn’t blurt out the truth because he wasn’t there.

After another week of your routine, you stared at your phone once again, “He has a right to know.” You spoke aloud, not for the first time.

“No, you’re just weaselling out of a rough decision.” You argued with yourself.

“I don’t care anymore, we’re calling him.”

You reached for your phone, your hand hovered shakily above it, “Yes. No. Yes. No-”

Unable to repeat the day again, you grabbed the phone and searched Oliver’s name. There were two numbers available, one for Oliver’s mobile and one for the Vigilante’s. You opted for his regular mobile, knowing that he didn’t check it as often. You punched the call button, awaiting the moment that the ringing would end and you could leave a message.

* * *

Thea ignored the loud buzzing of her brother’s phone, she was only in his room to find her paperwork which the maid had misplaced. Besides, the phone held no interest to her or rather it didn’t until she saw your name flash up on the caller ID.

She grabbed the phone, debating whether she should listen to the message you left. Curiosity prickled at her, she had never known her brother to glance in your direction, let alone give you his number.

“Hmm,” She grinned mischievously, “Well, it is my brother and my best friend; it’s not like I’d be listening in on two complete strangers or anything. What harm can it do?”

She played the message, listening intently as your glum voice sounded on the other end.

“Uh… Hi Oliver.” The message began, “I don’t really know where to start but uh… After that night we spent together… Hell, I should just come out and say it.” You seemed to be addressing yourself during that last part. “We um, really need to talk, in person. You see, I know this may be hard to hear but I visited the hospital today and – I’m pregnant. I don’t expect anything from you, I just thought you should know. Ring back when you get this. I’ll see you later.”

Thea was left speechless as the phone droned through its options. Although the tone of the message was bleak, she couldn’t help the euphoria filling her. She had been dropping subtle hints for a while to both you and Oliver that you would make a great couple; up until now she’d merely presumed that the two of you had been too dense to notice them.

Despite her new-found excitement, Thea still remembered to tamper with the phone’s settings, showing the message as new once more; it was too early to reveal what she knew, she would have to stay quiet until Oliver found out.

* * *

Only one day later, Thea invited you over; you accepted, figuring that since Oliver hadn’t contacted you, he hadn’t received the message yet. Throughout the day with Thea, you began to notice she was behaving strangely. First, it was her insistence on staying at the mansion as if she was waiting for someone, then you could have sworn that she kept Oliver’s phone nearby, after that it was the endless questions about Oliver; she had never before interrogated you on him, so why now? Surely, she didn’t suspect the two of you were a couple. Oliver barely spoke two words to you when Thea was around; he wasn’t ready to tell her about your relationship yet in case she reacted badly.

It was only when Thea finally dropped the subject of Oliver that she saw him enter the house.

“Be right back.” She murmured, leaving you on the sofa, while grabbing Oliver’s phone and meeting him at the stairs.

“Speedy.” Oliver greeted with a warm smile. “You okay?”

“Great.” She replied, returning the grin. “Me and (Y/N) are just hanging out. Oh, and I found your phone in the living room a few minutes ago, it says you’ve got mail or something.”

Oliver took the phone gratefully, putting it to his ear as he headed up the stairs. Thea kept an eye on him over her shoulder, grinning slyly when he froze. With jerky movements, he put the phone into his pocket and ran past Thea, over to you in the living room. You shot up mutely, awaiting Oliver’s next move with trepidation.

Oliver didn’t bother keeping up the charade of only being your acquaintance, instead he blurted out what he had heard seconds prior, “You’re pregnant!”

You nodded, unnerved by the fact you couldn’t read his expression, then whispered, “Is that okay?”

“How- How should I know? (Y/N) I-” He searched for suitable words, “I can’t deal with this right now.”

Before anyone could stop him, Oliver ran out of the house, leaving Thea to hug your sobbing form while yelling obscenities after him.

* * *

Oliver released a frustrated scream. He had spent hours in the hideout, burying himself in target practice and in all that time, he hadn’t managed to hit a single mark. He had wanted to immerse himself in the shadowy world of the Vigilante but every few minutes that passed, he was interrupted by the incessant buzzing of his phone which he had foolishly brought with him; although he had deliberated turning it off, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He didn’t have to check the messages to know it was Thea calling, he gave up and checked the phone nevertheless.

The phone’s automated voice came on followed by Thea’s ferocious one:

First new message: “Oliver, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? (Y/N) needs you now more than ever. I can’t believe you chose now to go on a stupid play-boy bender, don’t deny it, I know that’s what you’re doing. Look, I don’t know the extent of your relationship with (Y/N) but get back here now and fix this mess.”

Second new message: “Oliver, (Y/N)’s staying with me in my room tonight, shift your ass into gear and come home.”

Third new message: “I have had it up to here with your shit Oliver, stop screwing around and deal with your responsibilities.”

Fourth new message: “Okay, I get that you’re freaking out and whatever but (Y/N)’s a million times worse right now so suck it up and deal with it.”

Fifth new message: “I’m going to kill you. You are the most selfish-”

Oliver hung up after hearing enough. He knew Thea was right, he had left you in your time of need because he couldn’t handle the weight of the situation. You on the other hand, couldn’t run from the problem, it was with that in mind Oliver found the courage to phone you.

“O-Oliver?” You croaked tremulously.

Despite all his fear, Oliver kept his voice under control, “(Y/N), I am so, so sorry. You deserved so much better back there and I lost it but I’m going to make it up to you. I know I haven’t been there around much lately and it terrifies me that because of my work as the vigilante I can’t promise things will improve. I can promise that I’ll try though. I’m coming back home where we can talk about this properly. I think we can do this (Y/N), if you’re willing to. (Y/N)? You there?”

“I’m here.” You gurgled.

“Will you wait for me?”

“…Yes”

Oliver sighed in relief, “Thank you… I’m on my way.”


End file.
